In Our Own Time
by Darkhymns
Summary: Colette knows it's only a trivial thing that she's fascinated by, but still, would he understand? [Lloyd/Colette]


Since their first kiss in Flanoir, a small set of changes had developed between them. It was slow however, slow enough for Colette to not notice at first. It was nothing all that obvious, for Lloyd still laughed with her. And their talks, ranging from the meaningless to the profound, were part of a past back in Iselia. Having those again during their Exsphere hunt, camping outside under the night sky, was to be expected.

No, there were only subtle things, like the closeness of Lloyd next to her as they sat before the campfire, or the sensation of a hand against her own when he helped her up after a fall. Sometimes, when she would fall asleep first (to actually sleep again and surrender the mind to bliss), she could feel his presence, more aware of him than before, of how his shadow fell over her in protection. Before she fully shut her eyes, she'd hear him softly talking to Noishe, like they used to when they were children, petting the animal lightly as they stared up at the stars.

It was also different when she looked at him.

Colette was first aware of it on a summer night after they made camp, the heat not letting up, even in the darkness. Lloyd had unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his black undershirt, fanning himself as he groaned over the heat.

She had seen him shirtless before on the beach, both back at the one near Iselia and Altamira. But somehow, when she had watched him in the act of undressing -a small thing, so insignificant- her heart had started pulsing, with a strange sound beating in her ears.

He saw her staring, and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

She flustered then, nearly dropping her bowl of beef stew to the ground. "Sorry, just spacing out!"

Seeing her flail a little made Lloyd grin. "Dork. Say, you gonna finish that?" he teased as he eyed her dinner.

She clutched the bowl to her chest, sticking out her tongue. "Of course I am!"

"Aww!"

When they had both went to sleep however, she couldn't get the image of Lloyd to leave her mind. How his fingers moved to unclasp those silver buttons near his shoulder, to shift away the suspenders to hang by his waist. What a strange thing to be so fascinated by. She couldn't really understand what it meant. Perhaps this was just what it meant to love someone.

 _I wonder if he thinks that way too,_ she thought, suddenly hopeful. Although, she couldn't really remember the last time, if at all, that she had undressed in front of Lloyd. The closest she ever did was take off her shoes.

On another night, a bit more chill than the rest, she suddenly wanted to try it out.

She felt a little guilty for this plan, but the only alternative would be to ask Lloyd directly, which she immediately shot down. When she started to put out their campfire, and Lloyd was comforting Noishe to sleep by the tree, ("There's no monsters here! Stop whining!") she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

In her nervousness, she forgot to check if Lloyd was actually looking. So while she was lifting the overcoat of her outfit over her head, he was still talking with the dog. Only when she was halfway through did he finally turn around.

"Well, good night, Col-"

The sudden silence almost made her want to run. Instead, she tried to get off the overcoat as quickly as possible, revealing her long-sleeved dress. Dropping it softly to the ground beside her, she dared to look at him.

Even through the darkness of the dimming campfire, she could see his blush. She caught how his eyes shifted to the fallen piece of her clothing on the ground, then move back to her. She swallowed and tried to steady her throat.

"Good night, Lloyd!" she said cheerfully, then started to remove her stockings, which she used to do behind a tree for privacy. She could feel Lloyd's eyes watching her movements, detailing her in everyway.

His voice suddenly burst out, "Uh, yeah! Night!" Followed by the sound of him getting out the sleeping bag and quickly going inside it, buttoned up red jacket and all.

After that, she feared that she had gone too far with it. She later tried to make up for it by being normal, politely not bringing up that night again with him. Lloyd, grinning as usual as they farmed for Exspheres, didn't bring it up either.

But on some nights, and during the day even, she would catch him looking at her. Each time when her eyes caught his own, he would look away, intent on fixing their meal or petting Noishe's head. It was a look that she recalled back during that soft moment in the falling snow, taking the charm she had made for him, and then her hands.

She would think of that, pulling on her white sleeve, the material tough and perfect for traveling, and wonder.

 _It's only clothes, after all._

On another night, they had just left the rebuilt Luin, heading across long fields to make their camp site in a grove of close-knit trees. Dinner was cold that time, a few spare sandwiches that Lloyd had been able to make, contrasting the humidity of the air. Noishe was already past asleep, just at the edge of the fire light, his nose hidden away in his bushy tail.

After they were done eating, Lloyd leaned back on his arms as he sat and groaned. "Why's it so hooot?"

Colette giggled. "It's not that bad once you're used to it."

Lloyd answered that with a grumble, making her laugh, which in turn, made _him_ laugh. He had a nice laughter, infectious and warm and able to pull at her cheeks to an aching smile.

She looked at him, deciding that it was indeed very hot and uncomfortable. His jacket was still buttoned up, though with the heat and the nearness of the fire, she figured he must be sweating in there. Why did he keep that on? Was he worried, just as much as she was?

"Uh, Colette? You okay?" He had caught her staring.

If she had said anything, she would have stammered and apologized. Instead, she clenched her hands and stood up. The nervousness was too crippling, and she wanted it gone.

Before her mind could protest, she walked toward him shyly, almost missing a step as usual. But she was lucky, and was able to kneel down in front of him with at least some grace. Her shaking hands placed themselves against his shoulders.

"I… Colette?"

His hesitant expression was both frightening and endearing at once. She gave him a smile, tremulous as it was, and urged her hands to move away the suspender straps, slowly, one at a time.

Lloyd was unresisting. He watched her with wide eyes as her fingers went for his buttons, unclasping each one at an even pace. Slowly, she saw the bareness of his neck, and the fine material of his undershirt sticking close to his skin. Her hands lingered at the last button before finally doing away with that one as well. It was so interesting how different he looked like this, to see that contrast of black against red, to see the hint of muscle hidden away by his sleeves.

Colette tugged away at his coat. Lloyd's arms went with her motions, slipping from the long sleeves, his face still stunned into silence. Once his red jacket was off, she carefully laid it to the side of him, folding it nicely, partly to not ruin it, and partly to wait until her heart beat less frantically. Then she finally took her courage in hand and looked back into his eyes.

He kissed her the moment she did so. His lips, just like that night in Flanoir, were still so very soft.

It had been difficult to recreate that first kiss between them, that moment when Colette had been grateful, when Lloyd had held her close, so thankful that she was here and never wanting to let go. The closest they had ever gotten afterwards was a kiss on the cheek, or cuddling near each other before they went off to sleep. The rawness of their hurt and fear from before was now easily guarded, making it difficult to go back.

With his second kiss, she expected to feel the snow in her hair again.

Colette felt his breath pass over her lips when he moved back. She only now noticed the hands on her shoulders, tight and shaking. He instantly released her.

"I didn't…I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking.

She called out to him. "Lloyd," she whispered, then leaned forward to take his mouth once more. His warm lips sent her body shivering, and his quickened breath nearly made her moan. Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling a pleasurable and intense heat. It made Lloyd grip her tighter, bringing her in.

She felt the nervousness subside, replaced by faint bravery. Her hands moved higher, pressing against the upper part of his torso. Hard muscle there, and the strong force of a heartbeat. Lloyd broke the kiss then to pant into her neck. There was the hint of lips against her shoulder, making her legs tremble.

"Do you…" she started to ask, taking another deep breath. "Do you want to undress me too?"

His hands on her arms were shaking so much. "Yes," he breathed out.

They first removed Lloyd's shirt, upending it from his body, revealing a smooth chest against the camp's firelight. Then she felt warm fingers move against the material of her dress, and it reminded her of how Lloyd's hands had always been deft. Years of learning wood and metalwork had given him a talent for understanding what he held or touched, including his swords.

So he quickly took away her overcoat and allowed his fingers to find the clasp for the rest of her outfit. With each moment, he took another kiss from her. Hard and desperate, enough to move his tongue against her's, both of them making new and unrestrained sounds.

He unbuttoned the back of her long dress, slowly letting the warm breeze of the night hit against her skin. Soon she was left with only her underclothes and stockings. She watched as Lloyd's eyes drifted over her form, as his hands almost, but not quite, went to her chest.

She wanted to keep going more than anything, but her throat was too closed up for her to say it. (Was this too fast? Too much? How selfish she could be!) Instead she reached behind her back, trying to unhook the clasp to her brassiere. But already Lloyd's hands were there. He found the catch quickly, then slid his fingers under the straps, brushing against that small area of skin that had been hidden away.

Her top fell to her lap. Lloyd brought her close to his own bare chest.

"I love you," he whispered. Slowly, they both laid down, with Colette laying comfortably on top of him. "I love you so much."

Close to tears, Colette could not, and would not, restrain the joy she felt, and the need that came with. Her hands went to his pants, fascinated with what little number of buttons it had, with the way Lloyd's hips bucked against her.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. And she was greeted with those hands again, moving across her skin, peeling away the last piece of clothing from her.

In his own bareness, he was different, too; in the way he looked at her, and how his hands slid up her back. She wondered, would she discover something else about him, each time together like this, their mouths in a new and sweet place? She was sure Lloyd wouldn't mind it now…


End file.
